Sparks
by Cerdwyn3
Summary: My take on why Briggs keeps attaching himself to the sweet Chloe Payne...rated T for now may go up ...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mercy.

I am not making money off of this fictional story-

Which is based on the fictional drama Mercy?

You know the one I do not own.

* * *

There were few ugly truths about himself that Joe Briggs could not own up to. Yes he was arrogant, cocky, and domineering. Yes he had issues with the mafia. Yes he needed to call his mother more often. Yes he was willing to do anything to get what he wanted, be it lying to a patient or sleeping with a coworker.

But jealousy wasn't something he ever thought he'd experience.

Least of all when it came to comparing himself, the distinguished, handsome and talented young director of Mercy Hospital's ICU, with the mediocre minimum wage Abercrombie wearing schmuck who was dismally holding a sparse bouquet of weeds as he stood at the entrance of Mercy Hospital. But he knew this no-name hack; well he knew why he was there.

Chloe.

His favorite spitfire and sunshine pain in the ass nurse. He remembers going to the pub favored by his co-workers on Saint Patrick's Day. He remembers riling her up as she drank a shot of whiskey. He remembers her forgetting him when the idiot hit on and ask her to dance. He moved on to far more liberated curvy redhead, but kept an eye on Chloe, not leaving the pub with his next conquest (if you could call shooting a fish in a barrel a conquest) until Dr. Harris rescued her from the clutches of yet another sack of hormones.

It was two days later that he overheard Chloe tell Angel all about it on their way to the ER. All about Henry the artist – about how he called despite his hangover her (and hers) and they had planned to meet in front of Mercy before he took her to dinner.

He could barely keep the bile down at her excitement.

Looking at his watch he saw there was still 15 minutes before Chloe would arrive. The guy was pathetically over-eager.

Not bothering to check his freshly pressed and crisp grey Burberry suit he walked over, "She's not coming."

Blinking rapidly the idiot swallowed. "Uh- excuse me? Do I know you?"

"Your date- lithe brunette with big blue eyes –"

"Chloe-"

"Yeah she's not coming."

"What?"

Raising an eyebrow, he continued. "Your 'date': he said with disdain "was a joke… did you really think a girl looking like that would go out with someone she met on Saint Patrick's Day." He scoffed just for the effect, and the look of embarrassment and outrage on the face in front of him was pleasing enough. "If I were you I would go now before someone notifies security…"

"How-never mind I don't care. Thanks for the heads up."

"Your welcome. Now go away, your blocking the entrance to my hospital."

That was enough and Mr. Saint Patrick's Day was leaving and taking his undesired jealously with him, the weeds twisting in his hands. Satisfied, Joe went inside to his office to finish up some paper work.

"Briggs I thought it was your night off"

Smirking he glanced to Dr. Sands. "Just rubbing in that it's my Friday night off."

"And that you get to go to the fancy charity dinner?"

Without another word he nodded and left Sands, making sure to spend just enough time in his office, making it so when he walked outside he would find Chloe, wondering where her date was.

God he loved being right.

"SWTTT" he whistled for a taxi, nonchalantly looking her way as he waited. "My my aren't we all dressed up in our big girl clothes." His eyes were immediately drawn to the flowing wisteria silk dress that hugged her form beautifully with an outline of soft grey lace peaking out of the hem of her a-line skirt and slightly revealing neckline.

"I have a date." She said abruptly. "Thank you…You look nice too."

"Charity dinner. Where's this so called date of yours."

"I'm not lying!" She looked around sadly. "He's not here."

A taxi had just pulled up, responding to his call, he held open the door. "Get in."

"What! No-"he cut her off, trying to smile as she protested him. She liked to protest him.

"Come on – you're all dressed up and your "date" didn't show – come with me to the dinner. We'll call it a favor…"

"Fine!" She walked purposely in her impossibly high stilettos. "This is three you owe me now." She sat on the far side of the cab, her legs pointed to her door, facing out the window.

"Three? I meant you would owe me. Take us to Van Vorst Park please."

"3 – Newark – TV Show – Charity Dinner --- It's outside?" She squeaked as they drove away.

* * *

Author's Note: My first ever non sci-fi fantasy related fic. I'm amazed with myself really…maybe it's what I need to break through my other stories that are currently blocked. Hopefully someone reads this – Mercy only has 3 fics in it right now and none of them are about Chloe and Briggs. Which is why I wrote this – I need a fix. For anyone who has watched the show, you probably think I'm crazy but I think Briggs likes Chloe and that's why he keeps bugging her. Yes I saw this last episode where he asked about another nurse but remember back to Dawson's Creek Pacey and Joey or Buffy's Xander and Cordelia – they fought like cats because of sexual tension and hey one of those couples lived happily ever after till the series finale! The way NBC is these two probably will too as the show will probably be cancelled before they can establish a broader plot than Veronica and Sands. Yep I said it – but NBC didn't run the show Rex's not your Lawyer – staring David Tennant - that's right the DOCTOR ….so sad….he could have been living on American soil and everything! Alas….I've got the Doctor Who series DVDs at least…

As this is the first of its kind for me please review ^_^ Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Mercy.

I am not making money off of this fictional story-

Which is based on the fictional drama Mercy?

You know the one I do not own.

* * *

Chloe Payne was a dreamer, and she spent her day thinking about her date with Henry, the artist she met on Saint Patrick's Day. She pictured a movie and some dinner or maybe a museum and a walk along the beach and some dancing.

Her worst case scenario was a night at home with her best friend Edy.

The reality of her spending her Friday night with the smug and infuriating Dr. Briggs at a posh charity dinner, speaking with the elite of Jersey City was almost as surprising as the fact she was enjoying this more than she would have enjoyed that nightly Oceanside stroll!

The Charity Committee had set up a gauzy white tent full of candles and fairy lights making it much warmer than it should have been, especially with the couple hundred people inside of it. There was an instrumental band playing different styles of music, from classical and world styles to oldies and popular songs. If she didn't know better, she would think she was at a platinum wedding reception.

She was even enjoying the sarcastic remarks and snide comments Briggs was making about everyone else there. And the compliments he was giving her. She halfheartedly believed him, despite the fact she couldn't help to blush. And then he teased her about her blushing!

As she twirled around the dance flower, her silk dress swishing about her legs, she couldn't help but smile. This was the best date ever.

Not that it was date.

The smug Joe Briggs acting as her dance partner was as enough a reminder, but it felt good to be treated like a date.

She was enjoying herself so much; she didn't want to think about Veronica and Sonya's reactions…

Or Angel's…

Or Dr. Harris's….

Since it wasn't a date…she didn't really need to tell them did she?

A few weeks later it turned out she probably should have told them about Briggs… if only to try to stop Bobby Flannigan from trying so hard. Not to say that Briggs was her boyfriend – he wasn't even a crush…but even she knew his actions sounded like a romantic interest …

Despite his asshole demeanor Briggs was a gentleman. He took her home, thanked her for the evening….even pecked her cheek.

Thankfully there was drama in trauma the next day because Veronica went behind Sands back and asked Briggs to help a patient. And Sonya was dealing with the loss of her rich lady patient and her cop boyfriend. While sleeping with the rich lady's son.

Angel was the only one who tried to ask about her date, but all she could tell him was he didn't show – before the ER went insane.

Spring was now in full bloom, Easter fast approaching and here she was on a Friday night in Brigg's apartment. There was nothing naughty about being in his place, his huge apartment. It was like a home, not an apartment, and he had it stylishly decorated with his leather chesterfield and dark woods with greens and blues accenting it all. It was a very masculine place and very Briggs… she idly wondered how much of all of it cost… until Briggs returned to the chesterfield with their second bowl of popcorn in hand, and started up their 3rd movie that night. When she found out he had never seen a Kevin Smith film, she brought her collection, _Clerks, Mallrats, Chasing Amy, Dogma, Jay and Silent Bob Strikes Back and Clerks 2, _and demanded he watch them, especially since he was living in New Jersey now. He agreed but only if it was at his place – he didn't buy the expensive flat screen HD TV to sit around her studio on bean bag chairs.

As if he'd been inside her apartment.

No he was too busy flaunting his great big space with his fancy toys and warm fluffy blankets like the grey one he pulled off his bed for her to use.

It was still chilly at night.

Which is what she told herself when he got under the blanket with her. They were not cuddling!

* * *

They were not cuddling halfway through _Chasing Amy_ or even as they dozed off during the early morning hours while watch Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back…

But she could not deny that 'cuddling' was the best term for how they woke up.

Briggs was lying on his back and she had somehow leaned into him as he slept…woke with her head on his chest and he was holding her …

Looking up she found him awake.

"What are you doing?"

"You talk too much" He lifted her off him, in spite of her screech and dumped her in the warm chesterfield. "I want pancakes. We're going to this place down the street." And he walked off before she could answer….again….

But it wasn't a date…right?

* * *

Author's Note:

I have been a busy girl this week, but it's finished! Did everyone see the St Pats episode – the scene with Briggs and Chloe during the operation – "Be gentle" ha-ha!

I cannot wait to see tonight's episode!

Thank you everyone who has read and everyone who has reviewed! I never dreamed I would have this much traffic on this fic!

Review Responses:

Dryad Drey: Thank you for the praise! I hope to keep up the good work ^_^

Reluctant-reporter: I'm glad you like it – and I read the summaries of the earlier episodes and Briggs makes the show as funny as it is – that biting humor you just hate!

Sleepwalk: It's the 31 flavors! Ha-ha I think it's all of it – the show wasn't as good before Briggs for me so I think he was the final component. ^_^

LabRat34: That episode was fantastic! I hope this gives you the fix.

Sure Thing Falling: MWAHAHAHA! I've done my evil deed! You're hooked! I must put her in pigtails…

Angel-eyes56: Not to toot my own horn but I would love to see Briggs pull that in the show – only I want them to have a witness…drama!

Rnl1993: The 3/17 episode made giggle uncontrollably! Cheek to cheek hehe

DeanFan: Thanks so much! I have a feeling she won't get in trouble, I think the mob guy liked her and her quick thinking!

Possum: O M G I just read your fic when I went to look at my reviews – so much fun! Can't wait to read more of yours too!

Mariah94: Too true is like a modern Beauty and the Beast.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Mercy.

I am not making money off of this fictional story-

Which is based on the fictional drama Mercy?

You know the one I do not own.

* * *

"So the talented, young Mr. Rutgers helped you save the day – how are you going to repay him?" Angel remarked with a smirk on his face as they were finishing their time in the ER.

Blushing, Chloe smiled sheepishly. "Angel!" Then she winked slyly, "I'm meeting with him tonight – going to break out the lacy and naughty…"

"Oooh- color me jealous – I miss my baker"

"Don't worry – maybe that cute PT will ask you out!" She was hugging her friend with a supporting arm when she was stopped short.

"Payne!" Huffing she whirled around to face the beast known as Briggs. Not that he was _as_ bad as she originally thought, she _had _ gotten to know him a little more than most, especially since they somehow ended up spending time outside work, most recently was when he kidnapped her and took her to an Art Galleria fundraiser event in Manhattan. Not that Angel knew about that…which is probably why he was scowling as Briggs sauntered over to them. "I need you to prep for surgery-_stat_" He was smirking that sly foxy smirk of his that made her smile despite the fact that she was just about to clock off and he had pulled her back in for a few more hours. _Oh well at least its OT_

"_Chloe I know your day had ended, but I really need you in surgery, please stay. Why of course Dr. Briggs, let me just call by date and let him know I will be late. I'm sorry this will ruin your night, thank you Miss Payne. You're welcome Doctor." _Chloe whispered rapidly in a funny voice as she headed back in Mercy, texting blindly.

"Chloe-what about your special date with sof t-hands?" Angel spoke softly with speed."

"Already letting him know I'll call him when I'm done. See ya tomorrow Angel" She waved her friend off and swiftly walked to the elevator taking her to the floor for surgery. As the door shut behind her she noticed Briggs was waiting for her.

"Am I keeping you from a _date_ Payne?"

She looked up at him, slightly annoyed he called her by her last name instead of her first like most the other doctors she knew outside of work, but she kept her cool.

"Yes you are. But the patient comes first – what's the sitch?"

* * *

"Am I keeping you from a _date_ Payne?"

He knew he was stretching the boundaries of his power, and if Chloe Payne wanted to, she could have his behavior investigated, not the sexual harassment crap, but asking _her_ to stay late on an emergency operation. There were _other_ nurses after all. But those _other _nurses didn't inspire him like she did, didn't keep his fire going. He was just going to _ask _her to stay…he really was, but then he overheard Angel ask about _Mr. Rutgers. _'Didn't I stop that before it began?'

"Yes you are. But the patient comes first – what's the sitch?"

'_But the patient comes first' _It was a good priority to have, if not the one he wanted her to have. Would '_you come first' _really be too much to ask for?_' _Joe thought to himself as he felt that near familiar burn of possession and jealous he was growing accustom to when it came to Chloe. He knew he was acting immature, but his actions were based on his instincts, the same instincts that had gotten him this far ahead in life, and the same instincts that told him no one would make him as happy as Chloe would.

The instincts that told him he loved her when he saw her.

Well…not at first sight…not when she was in the tiny supply/office talking to Veronica…or the pitiful girl that he sent to the ER

The first time he saw the _real_ Chloe Payne was when he watch the security footage of her tackling the giant in the ER waiting room, just to save another.

He _had_ had an inkling that was who she really was, not this meek little girl the other nurses and doctors were letting her be. She didn't need coddling, no she needed oxygen to keep her fire going, burning, blazing. Or fire to keep her afloat, like a hot air balloon.

'I should find away to take her out in a hot air balloon…' He thought idly as he gave Chloe the rundown on his patient. She stood tall, apt, attentive, and ready for battle.

That's who Chloe was, a warrior. She hadn't seen war, and God help him, she would never see war if he had anything to say about it, but she was a warrior. Defender of the helpless. She wasn't as blind as Veronica, who had turned into Astraea incarnate.

She was Athena, his goddess of war and wisdom…_his_ goddess…

He knew her Ivy League education, and that she didn't get there with her daddy's money. She earned her place just as he did. She could have gone to medical school, could be on her way to becoming one of the brightest doctors of her class.

The point was she _didn't_. And _why_.

She had chosen the patient over herself when she chose nursing.

He saw her potential and he was determined to see how far she'd go. So he asked her to assist him with the heart surgery on Saint Patrick's Day, and he planned on having her assist him again during tonight's operation.

Regardless of how miffed the other surgeons and nurses were.

Damn them before he would stifle her potential for the sake of protocols.

Protocols were meant to be ripped apart and made anew.

Besides…wasn't that why he became a doctor in the first place?

* * *

Chloe couldn't say she regretted going with Briggs and assisting him on the operation, after all a child's life was involved. She felt good about herself, and Briggs even seemed pleased…Sonya couldn't tell, she made comments that precious time was wasted on Cosmos G. Spacely. But Chloe could tell…there was something different in his eyes with Briggs was happy.

Not that she could tell Sonya how she knew that…and the looks she got from Sonya were clear that she was unhappy with her decision.

About as unhappy as her libido. She really wanted to know just how _good_ his hands were off the field.

It was just past midnight when they finished, and she was finally clean enough to text Andy to meet her at hers in 30 minutes.

It was 1am when she sat in her studio decked out in a rather risqué ensemble of petal pink silk and lace. She smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles of her silky black thigh-high panty hose when there was an expectant knock at her door.

She hesitantly walked from the bed to the door, not wanting to be too eager, but also not wanting to appear disinterested… as mini Angel and Sonya fought over her next action she took the plunge and opened her door, displaying her outfit for Andy only to find Briggs smirking at her with wide eyes.

"What are _you_ doing _here?!_"

"Another date stood you up? I gotta say that you really need to raise your standards…especially with how your fill that little number out."

As if she was suddenly remembering what she was wearing and realizing who was leering at her, she dashed for her fluffy white robe and wrapped it around with a double knot.

"I think he got tired of waiting…well come on don't stand in the hallway all night, you may upset my neighbors. Come in, come in."

* * *

"I think he got tired of waiting…well come on don't stand in the hallway all night, you may upset my neighbors. Come in, come in."

Doing as he was told, Joe kicked the door shut, taking in the view of Chloe's apartment. He now knew where she put the flowers from her scrubs.

The pre-war apartment wasn't exactly spacious; it was long with 3 windows on the far wall and 3 wider ones to his right. 'She would have the corner apartment' The windows were draped with creamy gauze and paper flowers of every color and size. There was a soft twinkle from fairy lights mixed in at the top of the curtains, and Chloe had turned on a small wrought iron chandelier that centered the front of the apartment. On his left there was a door and a linear kitchen, the cabinets made from dark wood and the appliance had an antique charm to them. She had family photos blending nicely against the aged green painted walls. Chloe was sitting on a curvy grey velvet nailhead sofa that was framed by yellow and white curtains that were opened to give him a view of her wrought iron bed. He idly wondered what she looked like against the plum sheets as he sat down in a worn leather wingback chair opposite her.

"And you are here because?"

"Someone had to be witness to you in that little number you've got on."

She rolled her eyes, but still blushed.

"You may want to get dressed, the cabs waiting."

"What?" her blue eyes squinting at him. "I had a date tonight-"

"And he didn't show did he?"

"But you didn't know that-"

"Payne" He stood and walked over to her closet. He opened it up and filtered through her clothes before pulling out a cherry blossom pink sundress with fitted empire waist. "Put this on. You have 5 min before I carry you out to the cab."

* * *

'_Put this on. You have 5 min before I carry you out to the cab.'_

Of course he had picked up a dress she had been saving for a special occasion, for a _date_, she even had the perfect shoes, a dainty pair of soft golden kitten heels to go with it. She wasn't going to waist it on him, she argued back that he should leave; it was after 1 in the morning. 'Tick Tock' was all he answered, and the determined look in his eye told her he meant business. 'He would carry me out… the Neanderthal'

And he did. She had barely slipped the dress on, and it was still unzipped when he threw her over his shoulder and grabbed her shoes. He carried her kicking and scolding all the way to the waiting cab, he even set her down inside it, much to the cabbie's amusement. She was still bickering with him when they arrived at The Mojo – a karaoke bar.

They ate greasy food, drank from the tap, and laughed.

And then they made fools of themselves singing Joplin's Me and Bobby Magee

It was so much effing fun. Totally worth the possible hangover and fatigue.

And she forgot about her date not happening…especially when they reached her door at the end of the night…

Doctor Joe Briggs kissed her.

It wasn't a drunken kiss; there was no tongue or groping.

He kissed her left temple.

It wasn't a quick peck…it was slow. They stood there for eternity and he slowly moved down to her ear and whispered her good night.

They were cheek to cheek.

She couldn't breathe!

And as she lay in her bed, waiting for sleep to claim her all she could think was,

_'That definitely was date' _

"Sneaky bastard"

* * *

Author's Note

As you can see, this is the longest chapter yet, I hope you enjoyed it. It may seem a little rushed compared to the first two, but the way I see it Briggs isn't all to patient and he seemed more than a little threatened by Mr. Rutgers ::wink::

I can't wait til the show comes back on…its taking forever! Le sigh, hopefully Mercy and its current cast stick around long enough for us to see if they end up together…

Review Responses:

DeanFan : DeanFan….I'll tell you a secret – it was a date…. But I'm happy to know Briggs as being the *** he always is – that means I'm not being OC with him.

Disneylover3213008: Thank you! I loved 'Of Course I'm Not' Poor Chloe … "Nurse Payne is not allowed to date patients"

rnl1993: Thank you – that episode was hilarious! I can't wait til next Wednesdays ^_^

possum: UPDATE! Hehe I want to read more of yours! Lol Thanks! So happy to inspire you ^_^

reluctant-reporter: LOL loved that ep! I really hope they are – but don't count Chloe clueless…yes she's been playing Cleopatra but two can play this game….oops spoiler…

LabRat34: I know! At least it's in my head ^_^

Lovelylab: Thank you!

KRiSTiNEDAHLiNG: Sands and Veronica is a little more than annoying kind of happy they broke up while she heals – maybe Mike will have a shot! I hope you like that I included Andy in this – I am trying to keep this cohesive with the true timeline as much as possible.

Enigma493: I too am addicted…if only possum would update their fic! ^_^ Thanks!

TTFN: Thank you! I hope to keep it interesting ^_^

L'Amaryllis: Merci

Angel-eyes56: I think this was a big enough clue…don't you?

Venus Smurf: Thanks! I myself cant wait to write the next chapter – got to see the next ep first!

Daniella Consuela: I totally blushed when he told her to be gently – it was such a line! Smooth talking Briggs! I hope to read one of your ideas ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

There were few moments he regretted in life, Joe reflected as he drowned his depressing thoughts with expensive Italian wine, and he'd be the first to say the night he killed a man because he was too high to do his job properly _was and was not _ one of them.

If he hadn't done it, then he'd never be owned by the mob…

If he hadn't done it, then he'd never work for Mercy Hospital….he'd never meet Chloe Payne…

If he hadn't done it, then he'd never be owned by the mob and never marry Jules Fattore…and he'd never break Chloe Payne's heart.

The din of his new in-laws and guests became a white noise, letting him know he was conscious even though he wasn't there…as Jules was dancing the night away with her bridesmaids, her white (it took all he could to not dye it with his red wine) dress alone cost more than his father made in a year when he had been alive…he was standing alone amongst the crowd, looking like the happy newlywed groom

If his new father and brother in-law at the slightest inclination that his mind was full of images of another woman, of a young nurse ….well he'd only hope they could find his body to bury it…

It didn't stop the memories of Chloe though, of her large blue eyes staring off, looking everywhere but his own eyes… she hadn't looked him in the eye since she saw the ring on Jules's finger….

Since she kissed him.

And it was killing him, a far worse death than anything the Fattores's would do to him.

There was nothing he could do about it.

Their kiss – it was spontaneous and wonderful and burned through his soul ….

Now he was a rotting carcass … ash dusting off in the wind, licking away his very last hope he would be able to turn this around.

But it was too late – she was gone.

'By God she had loved her apartment', Chloe thought to herself as she packed the final box in her now empty home, 'it was gorgeous with large windows and the rent was fantastic since her landlady had a soft heart for single women.'

She loved working at Mercy too – it was her first hospital – the first place that felt like it was her hospital, someplace she worked and she had made friends – lots of friends – she even fell in love…

With the worse possible person – Dr. Joe Briggs.

It hadn't happened right away; in fact at first she detested him, as a man. She respected him as a doctor though, and it was months after knowing him, working with him, seeing _him_…

She was even dating someone else and then she had a revelation.

"I want more depth."

Chloe remembered telling Sonya and Veronica that night she ran from Andy's Frat House, fully realizing just how _young_ he was. How he wasn't exactly what she was looking for…how he wasn't…

Have some fun.

That was the advice they gave her…but Chloe didn't just want fun….not _fun_ fun…She did but she didn't…

He proved to be more of a great guy when he helped her save her patient _but_

There's always a _**but.**_

She tried to give into the idea of fun – fun with soft hands Andy but Briggs needed her help with a surgery.

Oh be honest with yourself Payne….what's the core of that statement.

But Briggs needed her help with a surgery

_**Briggs needed her**_

_Shiver_

Oh dear God above.

When the dickens did that happen? Hunh Payne – Chloe Payne are you listening to your brain?'

She tried to fight the truth of it, and then life became a blur of trying to save Andy from himself, trying to save him and failing.

Thankfully his family wasn't suing her – they just wished she was successful in keeping him alive.

She did too especially since it wasn't Andy's early death that broke her heart.

It was Briggs. Briggs and his rich, stunning Italian fiancé. Briggs who she had kissed with all she had the night Andy died. Briggs who drove her over the edge time and time again.

The man she loved.

She couldn't look at him after that, it was cowardly but she couldn't. She didn't know what she would do or say if he looked her in the eye…he had a way of making her want to just tell him the truth all the time.

And now she wouldn't have to. Now she was moving to go to medical and work her way through school at Princeton-Plainsboro.

She thought she wanted to be a nurse to help people, but then she got a taste of being right when the doctor was wrong, something most doctors detested.

As she closed and locked the door behind her, sweeping her long brown hair back, leaving Mercy, leaving behind Nurse Chloe Payne to become Doctor Chloe Payne.

Authors Note: Mercy was cancelled, sad but true. This is the last chapter of this story – its far shorter than I ever imagined, but the plot continues. I plan on writing a Mercy/House crossover to take Chloe through med school – where her story with Briggs ends….well y'all just have to wait and see.

Thank you for the reviews!


End file.
